I LOVE YOu
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: Sasunaru song fic
SasuNaru song Fic dari lagu

A Thousand Years | Christina

Perri

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda raven sedang bersandar disebuah dinding menikmati kehangatan cuaca siang hari yang cerah. Mata sehitam kelereng itu sedang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata putihnya. Tanpa dia sadari ada seorang yang sedang melihatnya dari sebrang sana.

.

.

Heart beats fast

Jantungku berdebar kencang

.

.

Tanpa pemuda raven tahu orang itu memegang dadanya, mencoba menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Meresakan kekaguman pria yang ia idam-idamkan.

.

.

Colors and prom-misses

Warna-warni dan janji-janji

.

.

How to be brave

Bagaimana agar berani

.

.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengubah pria itu sama seperti dirinya yang tak sempurna itu. Menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Itu pasti sangat hina dan menjijikan.

.

.

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

Bagaimana bisa aku cinta saat aku takut

jatuh?

.

.

Tak mungkin pemuda itu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh didepan dirinya. Semua tak semuda yang dia bayangkan.

.

.

But watching you stand alone

Namun melihatmu sendirian

.

.

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

Segala bimbangku mendadak hilang

.

.

Pemuda itu teringat akan kebersamaan dirinya ketika masakecil dahulu. Apakah dia akan menghancurkan tali persahabatan itu. Agar egonya tercapai. Dengan langkah perlahan pemuda pirang itu mencoba mendekati si raven.

.

.

One step closer

Selangkah lebih dekat

.

.

Namun sayang ketika dia hampir sampai seorang perempuan datang menemui pemuda raven itu, lalu membanggunkannya. Tentu saja prmuda raven itu terbanggun karena yang ditungguhnya dari tadi sudah datang. Dan hal itu sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu tersakiti hatinya.

.

.

I have died every day waiting for you

Tiap hari aku tlah mati karena menantimu

.

.

Pemuda itu berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan dua orang itu. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan perkataan teman-temanya kalau mereka benar-benar sudah berpacaran. Betapa bodohnya dia telah menaruh harapan yang tak pasti itu.

.

.

Darling don't be afraid

Kasih jangan takut

.

.

I have loved you for a thousand years

Aku tlah mencintaimu ribuan tahun

.

.

I'll love you for a thousand more

Aku kan mencintaimu ribuan tahun lagi

.

.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan orang yang berada dibalik pohon mulai bertanya-tanya kemana kah pemuda itu. Perasaan takut melanda dirinya, takut jika pemuda itu mengetahui perihal ini. Namun kenyataan tak bisa di ubah kan. Seandanya halitu bisa.

.

.

Time stands still

Waktu berhenti berputar

.

.

Beauty in all she is

Segala tentangnya begitu indah

.

.

I will be brave

Aku akan berani

.

.

Pemuda raven itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sang gadis, lalu meminta maaf. Hubungan ini tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan sang gadis yang hanya terdiam membisu.

.

.

I will not let anything take away

Takkan kubiarkan segalanya berlalu begitu saja

.

.

What's standing in front of me

Apa yang menghalangi di depanku

.

.

Every breath

Tiap tarikan nafas

.

.

"Naruto..."

Pemuda itu segera memanggil pria pirang itu agar menghenyikan laju larinya. Namun pemuda pirang itu tak memperdulikannya, hatinya sudah sakit melihat hal itu semua, harapannya sudah kandas dan itu tak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

.

.

Every hour has come to this

Tiap jam telah sampai di sini

.

.

Sasuke yang melihat pemuda itu tak berhenti, entah marah atau bodoh segera melontarkan teriakan khasnya.

"Dobe..."

Naruto yang sejak tadi berlari mulai sedikit pelan karena mendengar teriakan tadi yang artinya 'bodoh.

Pemuda itu mulai berfikir dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi walau pun masih dalam keadaan berlari

Mengapa dia terus berlari padahal pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Pastilah pemuda itu mengejar dirinya.

.

.

One step closer

Selangkah lebih dekat

.

.

And all along I believed I would find you

Dan selama itu aku yakin aku kan temukan dirimu

.

.

Sasuke mulai berlari agak kencang mencoba sedikit mendekati dengan si pirang. Sedangkan pemuda pirang yang tak tahu dengan keberadaan si raven yang hampir mendekatinya, masih terus berlari hingga. Tanpa dia tahu pemuda raven itu sudah menariknya dan mendekap dirinya.

.

.

Time has brought your heart to me

Waktu tlah membawa hatimu padaku

.

.

Pemuda raven itu semakin mempererat dekapannya, melontarkan perasanya pada si pirang tanpa memperdulikan posisi si pirang yang sudah akan kehabisan nafas.

.

.

I have loved you for a thousand years

Aku tlah mencintaimu ribuan tahun

.

.

I'll love you for a thousand more

Aku kan mencintaimu ribuan tahun lagi

.

.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi merasakan pukulan sipirang mulai berfikir dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

.

One step closer

Selangkah lebih dekat

.

.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan melihat pemuda pirang itu. Segeralah Sasuke tahu dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan pada si pirang. Jangan bilang kalau semua sudah berakhir, ucapan serapah di lontarkan dari mulut si pirang untuk si raven.

One step closer

Selangkah lebih dekat

.

.

Si raven yang mendengar itu bukan marah namun kembali lagi memeluk si pirang sambil berkata maaf berkali-kali.

.

.

And all along I believed I would find you

Dan selama itu aku yakin aku kan temukan dirimu

.

.

Time has brought your heart to me

Waktu tlah membawa hatimu padaku

.

.

I have loved you for a thousand years

Aku tlah mencintaimu ribuan tahun

.

.

I 'll love you for a thousand more

Aku kan mencintaimu ribuan tahun lagi

.

.

"Naruto kenapa kau pergi."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersama dirinya..."

"Kau cemburu..."

"Apa kata mu mana mungkin. Aku tak punya perasaan itu."

"Kau suka gadis itu kan..."

"Ha... itu tak mungkin..."

"Naruto suki dayo..."

"Sasuke... suki dayo..."

Akhirnya perasaan si pirang tersampaikan bersamaan dengan perasaan si raven juga.

.

.

-END-


End file.
